Blurred Lines
by Stardust1716
Summary: You don't go past lines. Cronus has learned this over his lifetime. But when you are drunk lines tend to blur. Then you make mistakes but not all mistakes are truly bad. What happened that night, who is involved, and how will this affect them both?
1. Morning Sunshine

**Chapter 1: Morning Sunlight**

Cronus rose from his sleep slowly placing two fingers at his temple as he sensed the well-known pain of a hangover. Once slicked back hair now hung in his eyes, making the spinning of the room that much worse. His stomach lurched forward, but he swallowed the sensation bitterly. He needed to quit drinking Jack. Jack always made him sick in the morning. Vodka rested better on an empty stomach. Sure, he'd wake up rock hard, but that was better than wanting to throw up bile in the morning. He started gradually dragging himself out of the warm bed when he noticed there is another set of clothes lying about the room. Cronus looked to the bed curious as to who landed in the bed with him, probably due to the fact they plastered enough to sleep with him. Not that he was surprised he managed drunken sex, maybe a little, but more because he really did not remember whom he ended up with that night.

The person in the bed shifted, pulling the blankets up around themselves. All Cronus notices is blond hair. Great. Many people have blond hair. The Serkets, the Captors, the Striders, and the Lalondes all had natural or dyed blond hair. Ampora did not bother investigating any further. He had caught a glance at a clock, while grabbing up his shirt, it was only nine in the morning. Fuck. What a time to be awake, he thought slipping his pants on. His eyes could not help themselves, a quick dart over his sleeping one nightstand. The sentimental part of him wanted to offer a kiss on the forehead but he thought better of it.

* * *

"You are lucky I don't tell our father what you were doing last night. Do you have even the slightest idea how alcohol affects not only your underage body but also your mind? What were you thinking! I bet it is that Captor boy you are always hanging out with! If not him, I assume it is your rebel boyfriend. This behavior can lead you down the wrong road in life, Karkat." Cronus would say he was shocked to see Kankri present, but then again it seemed that younger Vantas had been stupid enough to call the older to come get him. Stupid kid. Now everyone is going to get an earful.

"And Kurloz! How could you allow this kind of engagement to occur? I would reason you of all people would understand the effe-." The mute walked away from Kankri into the kitchen not in a good mood due to nursing his own hangover. The talkative redhead crossed his arms with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Cronus was hoping he would be able to slip past but a wonderful smell came from the kitchen as he drew closer.

"Can we go or are you going to stand there like a fuckass? I'd fucking love to go home and get out of the drug infested house before the cops pull their heads out their asses and decided 'hey! Let's take out the Makaras today!'." The youngest Vantas hissed looking extremely pale. Kankri looked over his younger sibling before giving a sigh in agreement. Cronus counted his lucky stars he was not noticed while slipping into the kitchen. Damn. He is hungry.

In the kitchen was most of the other partygoers. The youngest Makara had the younger Nitram on his lap. The Striders were chilling in their boxers acting like it is the most normal thing in the world. Roxy is already drinking again while her younger sister is just reading a book leaning against Porrim's sister, who looked a bit hungover. At the stove was Jake and Egbert, making pancakes, while Kurloz is signing away to his cat obsessed girlfriend, more than likely complaining about Kankri. Cronus slid onto a bar stool at the counter not really catching anyone's attention, thankfully.

"Aww man. Kanbro really laid it on motherfucking thick." The youngest Makara commented getting a hum of agreement from those in the room. "At least Kankri don't motherfucking know about what he got into last night. It was like…"

"Nickelodeon and Disney had a kid that had ADD and was horny as fuck once it reached teen years." Dirk supplied as his boyfriend set down a pale of food in front of him. Cronus chuckled a bit but his amusement quickly changed to annoyance.

"KURLOZ!" Half the room flinched at the voice, some even hissed. "THANKS FOR THE HANDCUFFS!" On cue, Mituna waltzed in with Latula at his side who looked like she just rolled out of bed. Both sporting their usual love bites and bruises.

"Bee-bae," Latula mused. "Turn down the volume, don't think everyone is feeling as hot as you." Mituna frowned a bit but shrugged not saying anything as he made his way over to his face-painted friend signing rapidly at him. Soon enough Meenah and Aranea were in the kitchen and Cronus finally had his first plate of food. The room was buzzing when the younger Pyrope and Serket walked in, both wasted no time joining in the chatter.

"'Ere 'id you end up, Ampora?" Cronus jerked up his head causing himself a bit of pain. The question had come from Roxy who had a wide smile on her face before she shoved more pancake in her mouth. Cronus opened his mouth to reply, but someone else spoke over him.

"Hold up, has anyone saw bee-boy yet?" Dirk's brother asked looking around the room. Who cared about the younger Captor anyway; Mituna seemed to ignore the question and burst into laughter signing something to Kurloz.

"Bumbles doesn't get up till noon." Latula answered before whispering something in her boyfriend's ear making him snicker.

"EHEHE! He does wake up as soon as you touch his computer, fucking nerd." The older Captor was quickly shoving food into his mouth.

Cronus was slightly grateful the attention was diverted from himself. He rather not hear the chorus of typical 'never going to get laid' jokes that came his way. However, a distant thought in his mind was who is in that bed. Everyone who is blond was in the room. Could be he was just that hungover. His mind came up with some illusion so he would not feel like a complete and utter loser the morning after. Possibly, he may have just thought he had slept with someone but he did not and instead just jerk himself off to someone with blond hair. Not that he did that.

"Yo, clown fuck," The younger Strider started. "Where is the blue room? Bet he's in there, again." The Strider had pushed himself from the table and stood. Kurloz signed something to the blonde before Mituna quickly spoke the directions to him and the Strider left the kitchen. Cronus' stomach twist with unease. Was the room blue? He couldn't fucking remember.

Isn't Mit's brother blond? Cronus' eyes widened slightly, and he stood up abruptly knocking over his bar stool. Everyone looked at him but he did not explain anything. That is impossible. He could not stand Mituna most days let alone his moody younger brother. No. It is not him. He is the only one not there. Does not mean it is him. It could have been a Strider, or Serket. Cronus just bent over picking up the stool. Keep it together, there was no damn way he slept with the nerd.

"Someone tore him up!" Dirk's brother returned chuckling. "Tried waking him up. Ya know, old classic fake earthquake, falls out of bed in his birthday suit!" A few others in the younger group laugh but the older kids seem uneasy. Mituna was already up heading out of the kitchen.

Cronus quickly left soon after, sure his like his breakfast was about to make a reappearance. What did he do? What the fuck did he do! He threw open the front door and slammed it shut. No one stopped him or asked him questions; why would they. He never gets laid.

* * *

Cronus locked himself up in his room after he returned home: not wanting to deal with his younger brother or his father. Eridan is grumpy until one in the afternoon on weekends and their dad is not any better. One noise both would storm through the house yelling, sometimes throwing things, it is something that set Cronus from the rest of his family. He did not mind mornings most of the time.

He sat down on his bed, kicking off his shoes, and trying to collect his thoughts. It is a possibility the kid was wasted, then Cronus would not have to worry about any possible ramifications. It is not as if that was the kid's first time, right? The younger ones get around a lot sooner nowadays. Fuck, how old is the kid? Sixteen? Eridan is seventeen. Cronus groaned as he flopped back on the bed covering his face with his hands. What is Mituna thinking? Fuck, Mit probably already knew it was he. He is dead, so dead. Might as well go confess now. A knock drew the worried Aquarius from his thoughts.

"Cro, you were at the kegger, right?" Cronus gave a grunt in response and a moment later, his door opened without a sound. "Fantastic! Wanna tell me who took Captor's pride?" The older jolted up at that while the younger stood in Cronus' door way looking rather smug, not that the brat ever looked anything but smug.

"What ta hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" Cronus said in a bored tone hoping his little brother would drop it. "An' which Captor, there were two at ta kegger." He ran a hand through his hair contemplating when he would need to shower, so his hair wouldn't be messed up.

"Sol, as far as I'm concerned, Mit never is the one for pride." Eridan crossed his arms looking more annoyed by the second. "An' word is someone might as well have torn him apart." The younger snickered another smirk drawing itself on his lips. "Lalonde said he couldn't even get dressed by himself! I hoped it was Gam, might be Strider, but both 'a them are denyin' it." He huffed the last part starting to tap his foot from annoyance. "Mit punched Gam because he assumed the clown touched his...oh what the fuck does that moron call him...bumbles? Anyways, Mit is out for blood. I'm almost sympathetic to whoever did ta deed."

Cronus kept his face uncaring as if this meant nothing to him but if he is honest; his heart is beating ninety to nothing, maybe even harder. What is he going to do?! Mituna rarely jumped to violence; it was most of the time yelling. The skater attacked his best friend's brother without a second thought to it.

"Cro! Who the fuck is it?" Eridan snapped still staying in the doorway. The older Ampora snapped out of his thoughts and gave a shrug. "Come on! Do not leave me in the dark! This is the hottest thin' since Kar and Dave hooked up!" Cronus rolled his eyes growing annoyed with his gossip queen little brother. "I bet it was Ter, wasn't it? She loves tasting people."

"Get out 'a 'ere." Cro hissed laying back on his bed. "I got a huge fuckin' headache and no mood for your gossip girl shit." Eridan gave another huff before slamming shut the door starting to go into a yelling fit as he stormed down the hall. Cronus shook his head and closed his eyes. God, Eridan was fucking dramatic when he wanted to be.

" _Hey! Just lay down fuckface, I've dealt with this before."_ Cronus' eyes flew open as he hears a distant voice. Is...is that from last night? Cronus is hesitant, but he closed his eyes once more taking a breath as he did.

* * *

 _Dirk is picking on his little brother; teasing him about being a lightweight. Dave grabbed another red cup downing it contents as fast as he possibly can, as if it would prove he wasn't a lightweight. Jake is chatting with Meenah, who is only paying attention to every other thing the guy said. John is trying to get Karkat to dance, managing to recruit both Terezi and Vriska for the task. Cronus is leaning against a wall drinking a fourth or fifth cup. Nobody bothers to speak with him. Probably all still pissy about the falling out in JR. year. It was an honest mistake._

 _Kurloz had finally come back from getting the Captors. Mituna wasted no time joining his girlfriend, who was currently dancing with Feferi and Aranea. Sollux however looked more pissed off than normal. One could guess his brother had forcibly dragged him to the party. That or cut off the wifi in the house for the night. Roxy was suddenly in his face chirping about a drinking game. Cronus wouldn't pass that up. He pushed away from the wall and headed into the kitchen._

 _After about a dozen or more drinks, Dirk dropped followed by Meulin and Equius. Nepeta grabbed her best friend's arm keeping the body builder steady, despite her size, quickly announcing the two of them were headed home. Meulin, too drunk, gave her sister a tight hug before allow her to leave. Soon enough Roxy dropped from the contest leaving Kurloz and Cronus to duke it out. It took just a few more drinks for Cronus to fall back into a wall and slide to the floor. Kurloz, somehow, looked utterly unfazed and smiled at his victory._

 _Cronus' vision faded in and out. At points, he swore someone moving him and at other points, he heard someone swearing at him. The next clear thing he saw was a toilet bowl full of vomit. Again, he heard someone in the distance swearing at him but it did not really matter to him; he felt a lot better already. Once more his body being moved to what felt like a giant pillow. He opened his eyes again and saw two colored eyes looking him over with worry._

 _"The fuck were you thinking?" The person hissed at him. "No, don't bother answering, you weren't. Christ, why did I even bother taking pity on your pathetic ass!" Cronus was getting a bit annoyed. Who the fuck is this and who did they think they are yelling at him?!_

 _"Shuttafucup!" Cronus slurred causing the person to shake their head. He felt his body being shifted which caused his stomach to lurch but he swallowed the feeling quickly. He could also feel something nice and cold being pressed to his face. Even if the beautiful soul kept glaring, it never really reached their eyes._

 _"Is it just a family trait to be an utter tool?" The person sounded pissed off still but for some reason being incredibly gentle. Cronus attempted to sit up but was promptly pushed back down. "Hey! Just lay down, fuckass, I've dealt with this before." That would explain why they sounded pissed off. Cronus blinked his eyes a few more times trying to focus better._

 _The person became a bit clearer although no real name came to him. They had rather wispy looking blond hair, cute small nose, cute in general, their cheeks were flushed from anger which also made their nose wrinkle up a bit. But their eyes were what really got to Cronus. One was deep blue, like an ocean, and the other bright red, like a sunset. Damn, he was poetic when he was drunk._

 _"Babe," Cronus said weakly. The person leaned closer to him to hear him properly. "You look like ta sea." His helper gave a groan shaking their head. Did they not believe him? Again, he tried to sit up but, again, he was pushed down; however, he caught their hand and pulled them closer to him. "I mean it, Kitten." Cronus held back a laugh as their face turn considerably brighter. "Ya look like ta Atlantic at sun fall. Deep blue, blood red, and all too perfect."_

 _"Please let go," The person replied in a soft voice. "You're fucking drunk and probably don't even know my name." Cronus frowned at them but didn't let go of them._

 _"Doll, I don't need ya name ta know I 'ready adore ya." They puffed out their cheeks and started squirming looking extremely embarrassed. "Just enjoy yaself." Cronus said with a soft smile, whether or not that is what caused the blond to stop squirming is unknown to him, but they stopped moving._

 _"I'm trying to keep you from getting your ass kicked by my brother. Just let me up and you can try to fuck someone else here who isn't going to cause trouble." Annoyance was clear in their tone but Cronus knew they were close to giving in._

 _"Kitten, I don' want anyone else. I want my sea at sunset." Cronus slid an arm around their waist giving a sloppy smile to them. They gave a slight sigh and again started fighting against him._

 _"You don't want me. Trust me. You don't. I can give a million reasons why you should keep it in your pants right now." Cronus kept a tight hold of them getting a bit agitated this lovely looking person wouldn't just listen to him. It was like talking to a brick wall or Eridan in the morning._

 _"Babe, I can give ya a million reasons why this should happen. Just have a taste, if nothin' else. Come on, you're suppose ta make mistakes. If that's what this turns inta then at least ya had fun, right?" The person looked hesitant to respond. That is all Cronus need to lean forward pressing a sloppy kiss to their lips. The blonde-haired person yelped into Cronus' mouth as they suddenly found a second tongue readily taking advantage. Cronus let go of their hand and slid his own hand into their hair easily tangling it into the blond locks. When he pulled at the blond wisps, the person whimpered loudly giving a slight moan towards the end. When Cro broke off the kiss, the person was panting hard while their body shook from nerves._

 _"Sollux," They said softly. "My name is Sollux."_

* * *

Cronus opened his eyes with another groan. He fucked the mini-Captor. He fucked the mini-Captor and is probably the biggest mistake the kid ever made. He covered his face with a pillow, for once, ashamed. It's fine. It would be fine. Right now, he just needed a cold shower. Ice cold, actually.


	2. Drama Mama

**Chapter 2: Drama Mama**

Sollux had been sleeping rather peacefully curled up in the blankets, having made himself his own little cocoon. Happy to never leave the dream world again. It was fair to say he still believed Cronus was in bed with him, and a nervous excitement had his dreams acting wild. Then, without warning, the bed started shaking rather hard. It caused him to stir to yell at who ever had the balls to disturb him.

"CAPTOR EARTHQUAKE!" The Gemini gave a startled cry ending up with him on the floor and Dave looking down at him, fuck those shades. Dave chuckled before he took notice of his friend's condition. "Whoa," Dave saw dark round bruises covering the other's neck and chest before Sollux covered up looking away from his friend. "Got fucked, did we?" Sollux glared sitting up to strike the other when pain shot up his back again making him cry out. Dave was already gone before the Gemini thought of a cover story. Double Fuck.

Sollux picked himself up but his back side constantly throbbed with each movement he tried to make. He ended up chest down on the bed trying not to cry. Fuck! His thoughts slowly went back to the previous night causing his cheeks to heat up. He should have said something about it being his first time. No, Ampora was drunk. It didn't matter to the douchebag. Maybe it meant something to himself, though. Sol stayed on the bed for a few more moments before attempting to dress. He managed to get his boxer-briefs on before he was again near tears and laying with his chest on the bed. Was he going to have to go to the hospital? Sollux rubbed at his eyes, was it always this bad?

It had been ten minutes since Dave disappeared when Mituna slammed opened the bedroom door looking a mixture of fearful and downright furious. Sollux opened his mouth to try and calm down his brother; however, one look from the older Captor had the younger shutting his trap. The silence while dressing was nice. Mituna just seemed to get angrier every time Sollux had to pause to handle the pain.

"Tuna, I'm fine." The younger started hoping he could talk some sense into the other. "I'm sixteen and I'll be seventeen in May. I'm not a little kid." Mituna didn't say anything until they reached the kitchen.

"Tulip, I'm taking Bumbles home." Sollux kept his face away from everyone else feeling his cheek turn bright red. They probably all already knew. Christ. Fuck Strider, what did KK see in that guy? Douche bag.

"I'm fine. Put me down, asshole." Sollux snapped without warning Mituna released his hold on his brother letting the other fall on his ass causing him to hiss in pain. "FUCK!" Everyone was watching. Some turned away awkwardly unsure what to do. It wasn't really a secret that Mituna had a habit of sometimes going overboard. It had gotten worse since the death of their eldest brother in the recent months, work accident.

"Get up and walk." Mituna's voice was abnormally cold and dark. Sollux didn't bother standing up knowing what the other was trying to prove. It was bullshit really. No one was use to seeing Mituna genuinely pissed off. "Who did this?" The younger kept his eyes down as he forced himself up from the floor. He could do this. Fuck Mituna and his dickhead attitude.

"It doesn't matter, it's a mistake, and trotting me around like a show pony is only pissing me off!" He shoved past his older brother towards the front door ignoring the fact he had to limp and that he couldn't storm off like he'd like to do. "I'll be in the fucking car whenever you finish you dry-humping Tulip goodbye."

The ride home wasn't eventful. Mituna kept trying to get his brother to talk and was only getting snarls for a response. All Sollux wanted to do is die. Fuck going to school tomorrow; there was no doubt in his mind everyone would be wondering who finally got him in bed. He never understood what the big deal was about. He wasn't ace or anything like that. He readily enjoyed bodily pleasures, it was just, no one seemed, right? He stared out the window waiting for the car to stop so he could jump and run to his room as fast as he can or at least avoid answering any questions from his brother. Once the car stopped Sol did throw open the door but his brother leaned across the middle of the car and caught Sol's arm.

"Did you consent? Did you use a condom?" The younger's face turned bright red, and he yanked his arm from the older's grip. Maybe and no, probably not what Tuna would want to hear. "Bumbles! I'm worried." Sollux ignored him gradually getting out of the car then slamming the door. Mituna was quickly out of the car and after his brother. "I can carry you upstairs! Please just talk to me, Sollux! I'm sorry I was pissed!" The younger kept limping to the front door flipping off his concerned brother.

"Fuck you! Fuck you so fucking much!" Sollux hissed as he got to the door. He knew why Mituna acted like this and he was sick of it. "I slept with someone! Get over it! You can't protect me from the world! You're not Psi!" He threw open the door not caring the door banged off the wall. "Psi is gone quit acting like you're ever going to be like him!" Mituna slammed the door shut in response to the younger's bitter responses.

"I'm fucking trying! Give me a break! I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect like him!" Sollux stormed up the stairs getting more pissed at Mituna. He didn't want his brother perfect, he wanted his god damn brother. "I'm sorry you're stuck with a fuck up like me!"

"Because that's what I fucking meant!" Sollux yelled turning around once he reached the top of the stairs. "Yep, you know fucking everything as usual, you conceited prick!" Mituna lunged up the stairs toward Sollux who just stood his ground looking ready to fly down at the older.

"Go to your fucking room, shitface." Mituna hissed with narrowed eyes. "Take your fucking bipolar meds while you're at it." Sollux turned around again flipping Mituna once more.

"Get bent!" The younger hissed retreating into his room slamming the door. He could hear a response to his comment but didn't bother trying to figure out what it was. Sollux had other things he had to wrap his head around. Family drama could wait long enough for him to at least remember what the hell happened.

The Gemini tumbled onto his bed for once happy the mattress is overly soft. He laid on his stomach while burying his face into his pillow hoping that maybe the day so far is just a dream, and he would soon wake up. If only Captors ever had such luck.

* * *

 _Sollux had watched the drinking contest with mild disgust honestly never finding such sport in such a game. When it finally ended no one bother to check on the clearly incapacitated Ampora on the floor. Feeling in a rather kind mood the Gemini stooped down and helped the drunk to his feet. After Cronus had thrown up, Sol worked on getting him into bed. It was easier said than done, but as often as he had to help Mituna when he decided to drink away his cares, it wasn't as hard as it could have been._

 _He is not expecting the other to try and hit on him. Ampora is drunk so he probably didn't remember who Sollux is or who his brother is. Once he is pulled on top of the other he started to panic a bit. Ampora was rambling on about some bullshit about oceans and sunsets. The Gemini was getting slowly more annoyed as this continued. However, the drunk eventually brought up a good point. So, what if Sollux made a mistake on purpose? He made plenty on accident, loads of times. After the sloppy beer tasting kiss, the younger said who he was. Hoping to bring the other to his senses._

" _Sollux? Sounds nice, Kitten." Sollux felt like his face was on fire. Only he would end up on the swim captain's greaser brother, but his self-hating was cut off as he felt rough hands slip into his pants and grab roughly at his ass. "Why don't ya wiggle out 'a your clothes for me, Sol?" Sollux felt his breath was caught in his throat trying to quickly decide whether or not to leave the sexually frustrated drunk or for once have his own fun. He ended up answering his own question by squirming out of his pants then tossing them off the bed. What the hell was he doing?_

 _Almost instantly this sparked the Ampora's delight as the intoxicated teen quickly pinned the other under him. Sollux shifted uncertain he should trust a practical stranger with a task such as this but he couldn't voice his concerns as alcohol flavored lips crashed against his own. The hacker gave a startled sound but was quickly making more pleasured sounds as the messy kiss continued. His heart felt like it was going to burst from the heat that consumed his body. He wasn't used to this. Soon other clothes were removed from both parties causing several breaks in the heated make out session._

 _With clothes gone, kisses were trailed all over the younger participant. Sollux covered his mouth with a hand not wanting to hear the pathetic sounds that left himself. Some of the kisses turned to sucking and others to hard bites. He held his whimpers and cries in his throat the best he could, but a hand came up removing the Sollux's hands._

" _Don't hold back, Kitten." Ampora's face was suddenly in his own making the Gemini tremble slightly. A smug smirk on the older's told Sol the other knew exactly what he was doing. "It's just me 'ere." The younger looked away with feeling uneasy. Could he still even back out? He didn't think so._

" _I'm not use to this." Sollux admitted softly causing the older to chuckle._

" _Don't worry about playin' for ta same team. Nothin' wrong about feelin' good." Ampora has a stupid smile across face that caused something in Sollux's heart to break a bit. Why the hell did everyone walk all over this guy and treat him like trash? Maybe he acted like a douche, but he had good, at least some. Sollux moved his hands to rest on Cronus' shoulders._

" _Then make me feel good." The Gemini whispered leaning up pressing a needy kiss to the other's lips unaware he was starved for this type of attention._

* * *

Sollux's entire face was bright red or felt like it was anyways. He had no desire to check if his assumption was true or not. Who the hell would he even get a hold of. He couldn't ask his brother how to get a hold of Cronus, going through Eridan was a big no. Wait. What the hell is wrong with him? Did he like Ampora? No, he couldn't. The whole family was a bag of dicks! No way in hell the feeling in his chest was love-love. Just…romance aftershocks or some shit. The Gemini heard his stomach growl loudly at him. Right, he didn't eat this morning. Hopefully, Tuna was already in his own room, and Sollux wouldn't worry about tiptoeing around him.

* * *

Cronus was grateful his father had enough sense to buy both him and Eridan their own cars. He really didn't want to hear about the gossip that was going to be around the school today. Eridan had continued his little fit for the rest of day and into the night. The younger Ampora was still being pissy by the time school had rolled around, today that is. Then there's the fact he couldn't sleep all night plagued with his thoughts about the youngest Captor. The young blonde seemed happy enough to take anything given to him, even when pain reached his eyes. The nerd had a masochistic streak in him. Not that Cronus is a sadist, but he couldn't deny he did enjoy the other's pleasure. Quickly, he shook the thoughts from his head. He was almost to the school, and he didn't need a fucking tent in his pants.

Karkat was the first to grab Sollux from the crowd coming in. The small albino had rather sharp eyes and disliked wasting time even though he seemed to do that a lot, so the Gemini wasn't shocked when his best friend swooped in on him from the crowd. He almost asked where Karkat's boy-toy was but the look on the other's face clearly said he wasn't in the mood for the usual back and forth banter. Sol didn't even put up a fight as he was dragged off to part behind the school. Once outside Karkat rounded on Sollux with angry eyes.

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU SLEEP WITH?!" The hacker flinched back from the yelling, opting to stay silent. "I swear to god, Captor! I thought I was your best fucking friend! Why the hell am I finding out from Eridan that you got all kinds of fucked at Makara's." The cancer was, bright red in the face, making wild gestures from annoyance. "Seriously, who did you sleep with?" Sollux wasn't sure if he could tell Karkat the truth. For the first time, he felt he had to lie to his best friend. He knows Cronus and Kankri had history.

"I don't know. They were gone when I woke up." He started walking off waving his hand dismissively. "Let's get out of here before ED shows up." Karkat looked as if he was about to object to the idea but then just went along with the plan not really wanting to deal with the swim captain either. Eridan would be wanting his answers and he knew how to get them.

Cronus plopped down at the morning table tossing his bag on top of the already growing pile. Meenah was chatting with Damara about some class project. Kurloz and was signing with Mituna who still looked pissed. Kankri was simply reading a book while Porrim was drawing up some new tattoo art.

"So, is it true about the baby bee?" Ruffio asked as he got to the table looking at Mituna. The Gemini's expression changed from his normally go-lucky one to one of pure rage. Kurloz laid a hand on his friend shoulder ready to hold the skater back if things got ugly.

"Mind you own fucking business, Nitram." Cronus felt as if the whole room went cold as Mituna spoke. The whole group looked uneasy anticipating a fight to break out. "Don't see me asking if your little brother has been fucked by his boyfriend, do you?" Ruffio looked a bit red in the face but sat down and dropped the matter entirely. Cronus stood up and grabbed his bag feeling uncomfortable.

"Where are you going, Cronus?" Kankri asked looking up from his book. Cro looked at the floor and gave a shrug. It was so weird when Kankri would speak to him like that. Hot shame washes over him for a moment. What if he fucked with Sollux like he did Kankri?

"Feel like walkin' around, ya know? I'll see ya later." With that Cronus walked away not feeling any better than he had moments before.

* * *

Sollux grunted as he was thrusted into a set of lockers. Karkat was yelling at the hacker's attackers but the Cancer soon had his own problem. The Gemini turned to face his attacker unsurprised it was Eridan Ampora and a few of his goons. Same thing every day since the prick hit a growth spurt and shot up past Sollux as well as everyone else, except Makaras and his own brother. Once again, the hacker was pinned successfully against lockers by the swim captain while Karkat was losing his temper with the goons.

"Finally let someone in those pants, Captor?" Eridan sneered looking almost angry with the hacker for some reason. "You were getting to be as pathetic as Cronus." Sollux looked away from Eridan as hurt swelled up in his chest. Cronus was easily a thousand times better, unless, fuck, maybe Cronus already told him, and Eridan was just fucking with him before he told. "Speaking of useless wastes, he wasn't much help. So I want to know from the source, Captor. Who could get you naked." Sollux wouldn't lie, he felt a lot better knowing Cronus hadn't said anything. Sollux narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Fuck you, you damn creep." He huffed shoving past him. "I know you get lonely, but wanting to know who I fucked? That is lowering the bar so much further." Eridan didn't seem to like that too much. He caught Sollux's arm roughly and tugged the Gemini back into place.

"I would be the best fuck of your damn life." Eridan hissed as Sollux made a disgusted face. He shoved the swimmer the best he could.

"Yo, you fuck heads know who you're touching." At the other end of the hall came Dave, John and Tavros at his sides. One of Eridan's goons had a hold of Karkat's arms. Karkat was glaring at Dave.

"Fuck off, I can handle my own shit!" Karkat huffed suddenly taking control and flipping the much larger male over himself and onto the floor. He kept a hold of the other's arm. "I'm not your damn damsel in distress!" There was a pop and the jock cried out as Karkat let go of the arm. Dave didn't seem at all shocked. Eridan seemed mostly annoyed with how everything was happening. After all, he wanted Sollux on his own.

"Are we done?" Sollux shoved past Eridan once more with a huff. "I'm fucking done." He walked past everyone, he needed to get to class. Karkat was still making a huff, now shouting at Eridan for his bullshit. Dave seemed to slowly walk the other away from the swim captain. Sometimes it seemed like Dave would be the only one to calm the hot head down.

* * *

Cronus was bored by the time lunch rolled around. Most of the school was muttering about who finally got into Sollux's pants. As he sat down at the lunch table he heard bit of what his brother and Meenah's sister was talking about.

"I wasn't even being that mean!" Eridan whined looking at Feferi for sympathy. "I just wanted ta know who he slept with at the party." The girl shook her head in disappointment.

"I have Karp in first block." She said sternly. "You said some horrible things Sollux! I know you may not have thought you were being mean. I hope you are ashamed of what you did!" The friendly girl stood up storming off to another table which gladly welcomed her. Eridan pouted before scowling at Cronus.

"You need something or you just goin' ta stare at me with that stupid look on your face." The younger Ampora snapped as Mituna plopped down a few chairs from Cronus followed by his girlfriend and best friend. "Got somethin' ta say, sat it, Cro." The newcomers didn't question the obvious family drama. Cronus opened his mouth to say something but another voice cut him off.

"For fuck sakes, take a god damn hint!" Sollux snarled from a nearby table. A goon from earlier obviously wanted to make a point. Mituna was getting on his feet as he saw Sollux being shoved. Other people were watching Sollux get backed against a wall. Sollux wasn't a fighter, he could dodge but he wasn't a fighter. A fist came up, and someone else grabbed the wrist.

"Ya might want ta rethink that, bud." Cronus has reacted faster than even Mituna could have. Silence swept over the cafeteria. Sollux felt stunned. Cronus glanced over at the younger, offering a slight smirk. Sollux wanted to glare, be pissed, but all he could hear was: _"_ _You look like ta sea_." A teacher was hurrying over wanting to stop any more fighting.

"Sol," Mituna sprinted up putting a hand on his younger brother's arm. Sollux's attention jumped to his brother. "Are you alright?" Sollux nodded, his eyes following Cronus back to the table he came from.

"Yeah, I'm just…I should go to the nurse." He mumbled brushing past his brother. His heart felt like it would fall out onto the ground. What the fuck was Cronus' deal.


	3. Maybe, Maybe Not, Maybe

**Chapter 3: Maybe, Maybe Not, Maybe…**

Sollux left the nurses office with a polite smile which faded as soon as he was down the hall. Why the fuck did he act like some swooning girl? He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, self-loathing starting to kick in. He just stood there, staring, probably with his face all red. Sollux already felt his face heating up from just the thought of how dumb he acted, shit. Fucking Cronus didn't need to be a damn hero! Asshole just trying to get in his head and make him think it wasn't nothing. It's nothing, right? That's probably what Cronus saw it as and that's what he needed to view it as. Drunk sex. Meaningless drunk sex! The hacker headed outside hoping the cold air would clear his head a bit. Drunk sex that he lost his virginity in. So? He wasn't saving it for anyone special, the topic just never came up for him. Sollux ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out his thoughts. Okay, so he's upset. That's understandable. His first time was with someone who was drunk and hated his older brother, it's okay to be upset with that. Dude was not bad in bed, even drunk. Not that Sollux had anything else to compare it to. Okay, this was getting him nowhere.

* * *

Cronus leaned against the side of the building, pulling a pack of smokes from his leather jacket. So, he screwed the Captor kid. No biggie, unless Mituna found out. Mituna would probably kill him, slowly. Painfully slow. He popped a cigarette in his mouth lighting it up with a sigh. Damn. Sollux wasn't that bad though. Nothing like his brother. He couldn't get mini-Captor out of his head. Cronus kept hearing sweet moans and loud cries in the back of his head. Sometimes, if he closed his eyes, he would see Sollux's face contorted in pleasure looking at him with need. Cro took a long drag from the cancer stick. It was just a drunk night. He blew the smoke out in a thick cloud. He needed to get Sollux out of his system. His eyes darted around looking for movement and much to his surprise he found his solution headed towards him.

* * *

The hacker had his eyes trained on the ground as he walked still sorting through his mind. It was okay he felt this way so he didn't need to worry. As long as Mituna didn't know. God save the world if Tuna found out. The odor of smoke caught Sollux's attention causing him to cough a bit before he looked up. No.

"Hey, babe, ya doin' 'right?" Cronus mused moving closer to the youngest Captor with a confident smirk. "Gave your brother a heart attack getting in a scuffle like that. Wonder if big brother knows where ya are." Sollux's face heated up.

"I'm great. I'm sure Mituna is in class right now which makes me wonder why you aren't." The Gemini replied smoothly and a bit coldly, not taking notice the other is closing in on him. Cronus chuckled at Sollux's attempt to get rid of him.

"Try ta relax, think, and possibly thinkin' over our night together." The older was much closer than he was moments ago. "Can't get ya out 'a my head, Kitten." Sollux crossed his arms over his chest giving the other an annoyed look.

"I don't have the slightest idea as to what you're talking about." He huffed acting bored and temperamental. "I have better things to do then help you with whatever delusions you have invented about me." Sollux was about to turn and leave when Cronus caught his free arm with some roughness.

"If anyone is havin' delusions it's ya. I've seen ta bee tattoo on your thigh. Didn't know a nerd like ya would dabble in body art." The smoker watched in amusement as the mask of annoyance fell from the younger's face. "Wonder, who was lucky enough ta get that thin' on ya."

"You want something or do you want to ask for bragging rights?" Sollux hissed looked away wanting to die. Damn. He's really hoping that got overlooked by the drunk or at least forgotten. That tattoo was entirely Strider's fault, jackass.

"Babe, ya must have me confused for Eri. I don't want braggin' rights." Cronus shrugged flicking away his cigarette. "Ta only thin' I want is my ocean at sunset." He gave a smirk daringly sliding an arm around the shorter's waist. Sollux is speechless for a few moments trying to connect the dots, not really the one for social interaction. He wasn't sure if Cronus was asking to date him or not. No, asshole probably wanted another quick fuck.

"Don't call me that!" Sollux hissed. "That is fucki-" Cronus decided the younger would never stop denying it so he simply took advantage of an open, ready, mouth. Sollux lost his train of thought for a moment, but his body was already taking care of his actions. His arms were soon around the other's neck as he tried to bring him closer. Cronus renewed his taste for the younger feeling more and more starved as the kiss became deeper and needier.

Sollux broke the kiss breathing hard, and his face entirely flushed. He felt like his heart was ready to burst from his chest. How could someone make him feel so alive? The younger hesitantly rested his head on the older's shoulder loving every moment he's being held. Is this how Karkat felt with Dave? Was this what Mituna and Latula felt like together? His hands bunch up the shirt, he wonders if he's trembling or not. He feels like the world is spinning. Cronus feels steady.

Cronus was at a loss for a moment. Is this real? Could someone stomach him? His own chest ached. It reminded him painfully of past lovers. Ones he ended up hurting. An unconscious thought of: not this time. He didn't know if he could stomach himself if he did that shit to Sollux. He looked down watching Sollux try to calm himself down. Sollux looked perfect. Eyes half lidded: emotions swirling in their depths, lips parted: dying to be kissed once more, and his hair: still too perfect and, in Cronus' opinion, needing to be messed up.

"Cro!" The Gemini's body tensed up as Cronus swore under his breath. "Cro! I know you're back 'ere so stop hiddin'. Come on!" Eridan was walking around the back of the school trying to find his asshole brother so he could talk to someone about lunch. The swimmer had never seen Sollux just walk away from someone without some snarky comment after they saved him. Eridan began to wonder if Cronus did know who Sollux slept with.

Sollux tried to stay calm as Cronus pressed him against the wall of the building. Both looking at the other with horror filled eyes neither knowing exactly what to do. Cronus is still so close to Sollux making him tremble with unease. All that is on either of their minds is closing the distance between them. Cronus mainly thinking if he got the other out of his system he could move past it, and Sollux thinking just once more then never again. After a few tenser moments Cronus could no longer stop himself from claiming the hacker's lips.

"Cro! Come on, asshole! I wanna talk!" Sollux's heart fluttered as Eridan's voice neared them rapidly, but he couldn't pull away from the older. "I fuckin' swear if you're bullshittin' me, Cro!" Tongues danced between mouths smoothly both parties keeping their noises silent in fear of being discovered. Cro pressed the smaller into the wall with a bit more wanting to take Captor right there. "I'm not leavin' I know you're out here smokin' somewhere." Eridan's voice sounded as if it was around the corner. Cronus quickly broke off the kiss and covered the smaller's mouth.

"If ya keep it quiet, we can have fun, Kitten." Sollux's eyed filled with confusion for a moment. Cronus ground his hips against the smaller's making him give a muffled whine behind the hand. "I want ya." Cronus mumbled softly holding back his own sounds as Sollux slowly started rolling his own his hips back. Every movement caused the over sensitive nerd to shudder and cry into the other's hand. His head once more swirling with too many emotions for him to process at once.

"Croo!" Eridan whined starting to get a little offended his brother wasn't answering him. Cronus always came to this spot to smoke. Always! "This sucks! Whatever I did I'm fuckin' sorry!" Sollux didn't care Eridan was so close to them. If anything, it made the whole thing more exciting; however, the sound of a bell ringing drew them quickly apart.

Passing time wasn't the safest time to engage in such activities. The younger was panting sporting a slight tent in his pants with small darker spots close to it. Cronus wondered for a moment if he would have been able to get the other to come just from dry humping. He never got the chance to ask because the blonde was soon gone from sight as other students filtered out of their classes. Damn.

"There you are!" Cronus hung his head knowing his brother finally turned the corner. "OH GOD! Why the fuck?!" Eridan turned quickly away from his brother not wanting to see the person he kind of looked up to with a hard-on. "Warn someone!" Being the great older brother, he is Cronus caught Eridan in a headlock messing with the over dramatic boy's hair. "CRO! NO! DAMNIT!"

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Sollux was glad he had learned how to avoid Cronus, even at lunch, deciding it was much better than betraying his brother's trust. He accepted Cronus wasn't as bad as everyone claimed, but he wasn't going to try and make a relationship out of it. Cronus didn't really make an effort to seek him out so he assumed the make-out session had been just a spur of the moment thing. However, when Friday rolled around chatter was stirred up once more. The middle of this chatter is none other than Dave Strider who looked extremely amused with himself. When the shades-wearing-douchebag spotted the hacker nearing, he quickly made his way to the Sollux's side.

"Bee-brain, got some hot news to lay on ya." The DJ slung an arm around the other's thing shoulders guiding the nerd towards a group of their friends. "Check it. Me, TZ, Kar, and Tav all puts our collective intelligence together," Sollux scoffed at that but Dave ignored it. "Point being we know who tore you up." The Gemini paled at the statement starting to shift away from his friends.

"Bravo, now let me go, will you." Dave kept a tight hold of his friend and made him sit down at a table filled with their closest friends. "Don't, just fucking don't." Sollux hissed at them. "None of you have any room to fucking lecture me!" Karkat stood up first looking the most upset out of the group.

"Just fucking relax, Captor. We don't even know if we have the right person yet." The albino rolled his eyes like he was speaking to an annoying kid. "First of all, all of us know it wasn't any of us. Your brother is out of the question so are any of the older chicks. Which leaves Tav's brother…" There was a long paused before Karkat looked a little less sick. "Or Eridan's brother." Sollux quickly cover up his face with his hands leaning back and melting down in his chair.

"Why is it so important you all know who I slept with?" Sollux groaned wanting every single one of his so-called friends to burst into flames, not that most of them weren't already flaming. Da dun tisk! God that was a stupid joke. "Why can't we leave it at a drunk one-night mistake?"

"You've been mopey." Terezi huffed twirling her cane at her side. "I may not see it, but I can hear it. We really don't want a heart broken. So honestly we are just wanting to help you get over the one-night stand." A nod went around the group.

"So just tell us who it is so we can do the hugging bullshit a be done with this." Vriska supplied putting her feet on the table. "We're your friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, Cat-tor! We're here to help!" Nepeta chimed in giving a wide smile as she nudged Equius who gave a nod of agreement. Sollux was a little surprised to see the brute at the group meeting, Karkat must have strong armed him.

"You have had a long face for a few days, Captor." Equius said softly looking extremely uneasy with his situation. Sollux couldn't blamed the guy though, he knew all too well the hardships of being social.

"Don't need help with this. I'm fine. I'm just busy helping Mit with bills and other stuff. I'm not...in love...with whoever I slept with at that stupid party." He spoke firmly trying to keep his temper in check. They were just worried. Worried over nothing but worried. "Besides, I don't know! They left before I woke up." Nepta once again spoke up.

"Mew didn't drink though. I remember because mew always stay around me at purrties, and I don't drink eithfur." Sollux tried to keep his calm appearance up but slowly he was becoming shaky. "So mew had to remember who it was!" The cat-lover insisted looking at Sollux sternly, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No! Just, No! It dosen't matter! I'm not heart broken by it, I really don't care, and I'm getting a little annoyed even my friends have jumped on my back about this!" He stood up and glared at the group. "I'm going to sit with Tuna!" He snapped storming off to the other side of the cafeteria towards his brother.

* * *

"I don't know what to do! He comes down and eats with me and everything, but it's awkward. Like more so than normal." Mituna complained to his girlfriend laying his head on her shoulder. Latula listened with an understanding smile knowing somewhat of Mituna's trouble since her own younger sibling had be distant as of late.

"Maybe lil bee is just going through a phase. You did drill him hard after the party. He didn't seem to cool with that." Mituna looked down in his lap frowning. "He probably feels like you're hoverin' over him, honey. Just gotta back up and let him do his thing. Be his brother, not his dad." Latula smiled a bit as she felt lips press to her cheek in thanks.

"Hey, assholes!" Mituna jumped at his brother's voice and quickly spun around. "I'm sitting with you guys today." The younger Captor plopped next to his brother looking rather annoyed. "Everyone ganged up on me like dicks!" Tuna looked to his girlfriend before hesitantly patting the Sollux's back. The younger sibling relaxed slightly at the touch making Mituna feel a bit proud he could help. Maybe Latula was right, Sollux needed time and space, that was all.

"Yo, sup with the mini-Captor?" Meenah asked plopping her stuff down on the table. "Didn't think I'd see him back here again." She sat down hard causing her chair to slid back from the table an inch. "Lil bee catch the love bug?" Sollux's face shot red before he quickly laid his head down grumbling. His brother was a bit shocked by the question through.

Sollux...in love? As in... like love, love? No. Sollux hated being close to people. Mituna was sure the younger Captor hated the fact he even had a family, from time to time. To Tuna, his little brother wasn't the type to invest so much into a person, especially love. Sure, Sol had said he loved him and Psi but that was different than loving someone like love, love. Mituna ended up putting his head down as well feeling as if he over thought the whole thing.

* * *

Cronus raised an eyebrow as he approached the morning table. Why did Mit have his head down? Meenah was snickering over the whole thing while Latula appeared to be coaching her boyfriend from his sudden slump. The smoker quickly froze upon noticing the youngest Captor was also hiding from the world. Cronus had to remember to breath, Sollux had been so obviously avoiding him, now he was there. Right there! Cronus opened his mouth to ask why but Meenah was quickly explaining before the question was uttered.

"Tuna-fish is bein' a grumpy gills over lil Carptor havin' a lil crush on someone." She chuckled shaking her head. "Heard it from my own shrip. Lil bee has been daydreamin' during class. Fef even said he has a smile sometime!" The rowdy girl kept laughing while Cronus couldn't help the smirk forming over his features. So, mini-Captor fell for him? Wow, maybe he was better at sex than he thought. Then another thought dawned on him, fuck, he wasn't wanting Sollux to fall for him, was he? His cheeks turned a light pink and he made himself look at his phone. Fuck.

"I'm not in love! I don't even think they count me as anything other than a drunk fuck." Sollux growled in frustration. Great, now even Mituna's friends were trying to get into his head. His eyes did dart to Cronus, asshole was pretending to be interested in his phone, prick. "It doesn't matter so stop treating it as if it's the most important thing in the world. I slept with someone, so what!"

"Sounds like someone lost their virginity talk." Porrim said casually as she made her appearance at the table. "If you're upset with who you slept with, Sollux, then simply confront them." Sollux kept his head down feeling ready to die. "If they don't respect you in any manner that will become apparent, and you can get over whatever little crush you have." Cronus kept his mouth shut feeling once again the odd sense of guilt. He wasn't in love with Mini-Tuna! Just felt bad for screwing with the kid.

"I'm not going to confront him. That would be stupid." The younger Captor hissed keeping his head down. "I'm just going to pretend nothing happened." Mituna popped back up now and gave his younger brother a worried look.

"Did they say something to you?" Mituna's tone went a bit dark. "You can tell me stuff, you know, Bumbles." His tone went soft as he said the second part again putting an arm around the still hiding Captor's shoulders. "I'm not going to be mad."

"Yeah, but you're going to kick their ass regardless." The younger huffed. "I'm not mad at them, I'm not in love with them, and I'm sure as hell not going to try and give it a chance, they wouldn't even appreciate it." The hacker sat up turning to his brother. "I'm not a little kid." Mituna rolled his eyes a bit.

"I'm not saying you're a kid. I'm saying maybe you aren't as ready as you think to deal with this." Sollux crossed his arms against his chest but leaned into his brother anyways. "I'm not going to preach or some stupid shit at you. I'm just going to say I care and I wish you would at least tell me." The younger Captor shook his head.

"No. I haven't even told KK or FF. It dosen't matter. For my sanity and yours drop it." Mituna gave a nod in response to the other's firm stance on the matter. If there was nothing he could do to get the answer then maybe it really didn't matter to Sollux.

Cronus had already walked away around the time Sollux had sat up. The younger's word stung. _"I'm sure as hell not going to try and give it a chance, they wouldn't even appreciate it."_ Those word echoed in his head. The smoker felt frustrated as hell. Why the hell did Captors think so low of themselves and others? Would he care if Sollux confronted him? Probably, well, to take a firmer stance, it would have a solid yes. Sure, he was drunk when it happened but if it he didn't really care why did he keep feeling guilty. Did he like the kid? Did he want a chance to make Sollux happy?


	4. The Weekend Ahead

**Chapter 4: The Weekend Ahead**

Cronus was racking his mind for an answer for the rest of the day. Should he try to pursue Sollux or was this clearly the younger saying he didn't care? Again, Cronus found himself out behind the school with a cancer stick in his mouth mulling over his options. Then came the question; why did he care so much? Cronus wasn't known for being faithful with his lovers. He was the worst with Kankri, hardly better with Mituna, Porrim was just a flat-out mistake, and who could forget Mennah. He flicked ash off his cigarette, giving a sigh. For a week now, he hasn't even thought about sex with anyone else. Just, Sollux, every time it was Sollux's face, smile, moan, cries, pleas. Cronus shook his head as he blew smoke from his nose. What was it about Sollux exactly? All they had was one drunk night. Maybe it was the whole forbidden thing? He couldn't really have Sollux so he wanted more. Cronus had been so lost in thought he never heard Eridan calling for him. Not until the younger Ampora was storming angrily towards him did he notice he was wanted.

"Dad called me." The younger stated, crossing his arms in a huffy manner. "He's goin' out of town for a tip, and I wanna throw a party." Cronus had to choke on a laugh. Amporas didn't throw parties, they threw fits. Eridan caught on and smacked his brother in the chest. "Fuck you!" Cronus rubbed at his chest.

" 'Ey, 'ey. Chill," Cronus huffed giving a slight glare. "A'ight, so ya wanna throw a party. Why ya tellin' me?" He dropped his smoke to the ground and crushed it.

"I'm gonna win Sol over. I figure with him bein' all heartbroken over whoever screwed him, might be ta time to swoop in, so to speak." Eridan frowned though as he looked at Cronus' expression. "What with that face?" Eridan growled. Cronus didn't realize he started glaring halfway through what his brother was saying.

"Nothin' just uh, don't ya think it's a bit soon for 'im?" Cronus tried to cover his tracks. Eridan snorted at him.

"Weren't ya ta one to swoop in on Porrim after her break up?" Eridan rolled his eyes at the older. "Of course, ya wanna grow a heart when I wanna do something like that." Eridan's eyes then widened. "Unless you do know who fuck Sol and you're helpin' them instead!" Cronus shook his head quickly.

"No, fuck Eri, for the last time I don't know wh-" Eridan cut Cronus off mid-sentence.

"Then you'll invite your friends, and I'll invite mine." The younger offered. "I was thinkin' indoor pool party, Dad just fixed ta hot tub in there." Cronus gave a sigh knowing at this point he couldn't say no.

"Right."

* * *

Sollux however was having a damnable time with his friends. Even Tavros has told him it was okay if he slept with his brother. Sollux shuddered at the thought. Ruffio was cool and all but not what Sollux liked in a guy. Cronus was, apparently. What did he see in the dude? He knew there was drama between him, Kankri, Porrim, and Tuna. Nobody talked about it anymore, apparently it was handled already. Sollux was lost in wonderment till a voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Sol, what are ya doin' this weekend?" Sollux peaked his head out from his locker and raised an eyebrow at the question. Really, Eridan, the asshole probably needed his computer fixed or whatever. His money was on another clean to get rid of Trojans.

"Probably helping Tuna go shopping," Sollux was soon back to fiddling with things in his locker allowing the swimmer to casually walk around him. "Why? Did you screw up your computer again or something?"

"No." Eridan said in a blunt tone looking annoyed. "I'm curious if ya would want ta come ta a little party I'm havin' this weekend." The swimmer leaned against the lockers looking at Sollux in a bored manner as if he didn't care one way or another if the nerd showed up. "Are ya in or not?"

"Hmm," Sollux paused for a moment then looked at Eridan. "Is go fuck yourself with a cactus a reasonable answer?" Sollux slammed his locker shut grabbing up his bag and storming down the hallway. Get to the car, get to Mituna; Sollux told himself. Eridan followed quickly after him.

"Soooooool!" Eridan whined making Sollux cringe. "Come on! We have an indoor pool, a hot tub, drinks, and a kick ass theater room." Sollux didn't stop, Eridan kept trying. "I can get whatever snacks you ask for!" The swimmer insisted taking the chance to step front of Sollux and stop him. "Sol, just come, okay?" The hacker trembled with rage.

"Why the hell should I?" He growled back at his on and off bully. "All you say to me is shit! I have all the right to reject you right now and feel nothing but pure happiness from it. Get the hell out of my way!" Eridan caught Sollux's arm when he tried to shove past. Sollux wanted to deck him across the face but he knew that wouldn't end in his favor.

"Then think 'a it as me tryin' to get in your good graces!" Eridan kept a tight hold on his victim. "Kar, Ter, Dave, Vri, Kan, and Nep have already agreed to show up. Gam won't unless ya do and Equ is the same. Cro is even invitin' your brother and them over! Come on." Sollux kept a cold glare on the swimmer. No way in hell anyone but Vriska would say yes without Sollux already agreeing. Eridan probably lied to Karkat and Nep. Dave would go for Kar. Sollux didn't see Equius holding out for him to approve of things, that was Nep.

"Fine, I'll show up, but I am not stay." Sollux ripped his arm away from Eridan and started heading towards the parking lot to meet up with his brother. The swimmer smirked slightly as he watched the other walk off. Game. Set. Match.

* * *

Cronus sighed loudly bored with pushing a cart around the store. Eridan was prattling on about how he seduced Sollux that after noon, how awe stuck the hacker had been. Cronus focused mostly on gathering up items marked on the list. This was his least favorite thing about parties. Other than his dad would yell if they took too much of the wine stores. Eridan tossed a few more random things into the cart basket checking the items off a list he had made.

"Eri, this sucks!" Cronus groaned. The younger looked over his brother for a moment before walking forward. "An' the hell is with the list? Ya never made a list before." Eridan gave an irritated huff grabbing something off the shelf and tossing it into the basket.

"Because I never really gave a shit before, now I do." Cronus raised an eyebrow at this. "Besides it helps me keep track 'a all my ideas." The younger fixed something on his outfit before moving onward. "An' stop complain' its annoyin'." Cronus rolled his eyes. Yes, he was the annoying one, totally.

"TALLY HO!" Came a shout from what sounded like the next aisle over. "NEXT STOP PEANUT-BUTTER!" Both the Amporas stopped dead in their tracks. That was unmistakably Mituna's voice.

"TUNA! TUNA! NO! TUNA! FUCK! MITUNA! THAT'S TOO FAST!" The sound of a cart being ran down the aisle was followed by hurried footsteps. "TUNA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING AT LEAST!" This warning was followed by loud laughter. Cronus let go of his cart and jogged away to see what was going on. He was almost hit by a speeding cart for his efforts. What the hell?

"AHAHAHA! SUCK IT!" That was definitely Mituna which meant the mini-Captor wasn't far behind. On cue Sollux was jogging after the cart looking more annoyed than a hornet.

"TUNA! THAT"S NOT EVEN THE RIGHTWA-...aw forget it." The younger Captor slowed to a walk already panting from a little run. Cronus smirked walking up to his one night stand. Not even thinking about who was around he slipped an arm around Sollux's shoulders.

"Didn't think I'd be seein' you here, Kitten." Sollux looked up from the ground, his face was already a light pink from running, and a deeper flush covered his cheeks.

"I'm not a cat let alone a baby cat." Sollux huffed as Mituna's yelling could still be heard aisles away. "I'd love to try this witty banter shit with you but I'm currently far too busy trying to keep my near adult brother out of trouble." The hacker started to walk off when Eridan walked up.

"Hey Sol, sorry if Cro is botherin' ya." Eridan gave a glare to Cronus motioning him back to the cart. Instead of listening the older Ampora moved his arm to Sollux's hips and pulled him close to his side. Sollux's cheek turned a light pink, but he looked annoyed.

"Ain't botherin' him. Bumbles here was about to take me up on a date." He grabbed Sollux's chin, leaning in close. Sollux didn't look like he would stop it. Eridan was looking on in dismay, his mouth opening to say something, maybe everything was suddenly clicking.

"OH NO! MY CART!" Came a loud yell and Cronus turned just in time to see a mostly full cart slam into him. Eridan jumped back looking horrified meanwhile Sollux was looking worriedly over Cronus who was sprawled out over the floor. Mituna came jogging up moments later with a blank expression on his face. "Oh no. What happened?" Sollux glared harshly at his older brother.

"That's a great question! I wonder how our cart, the one _**you**_ ran off with, ended up hitting _**him**_ the instant he touched me! My god someone call fucking Blue's Clues!" Sollux growled out before smacking his brother upside the head. "He could be seriously hurt! I don't need you protecting me from some greaser! He was only trying to piss his brother off." Eridan had long since knelt down poking his brother's side not really knowing what else to do. "Get the cart and finish up the shopping, I'll make sure he's fine." Mituna gave a shrug to this not really caring if Cronus was alright or not. He still listened to his younger brother and left. Sollux was obviously pissed off and flustered,

Sollux rubbed the bridge of his nose watching Eridan trying to get his brother to move. The Gemini knelt down with a sigh. Damn, how could a grocery cart knock someone out like that. Probably like it just did. This was without Mituna knowing they slept together. Christ.

"Lift up his shirt and check for bruises, and I'll try to wake him up." Eridan looked horrified by the prospect of lifting up his brother's shirt but did so as Sollux leaned over Cronus. "Hey asshole, wake up. Tuna knocked you the fuck out." The hacker lightly patted the side of the other's face. The younger Ampora scoffed drawing back quickly once seeing there was nothing major just a large bruise. Eridan couldn't understand why Sollux cared so much. Plus it looked like Sollux would have actually kissed Cronus, gross. Sollux had way better tastes than Cronus, Eridan assured himself.

After a few more light pats Cronus started coming around making Sollux sigh in relief. Cronus remains slightly dazed by events that have recently passed but smiled dreamily at the hacker. The Captor rolled his eyes starting to talk to the younger Ampora, warning him about things to look for if the older Ampora had a concussion, before turning back to the smoker.

"Think you're okay?" Cronus gave a slow nod watching as Sollux stood up. "So just watch him and if he starts trying to go to sleep, don't let him for a few hours." Eridan nodded helping his older brother up and onto his feet. "See you at the party then." The hacker gave a lackluster wave as he walked off. Cronus followed the Captor with his eyes for as long as he could. In the back of his mind he knew he had fallen hook, line, and sinker for Sollux. He just didn't know how bad it was just yet.

* * *

"The hell was that?" Sollux huffed at his brother as they unloading groceries. Sollux had held his tongue the entire ride back and now it was all eating away at him. Mituna looked confused then gave a frown. "Throwing a damn cart into a guy, he could have sued us."

"Look, you weren't around for the shit he pulled on Kankri. Cronus acts all cool and awesome, but he's just a tool." Mituna sighed back. "I use to watch him do the same crap to Kan and Porrim and I never put it altogether until it was happening to me to." Sollux was frowning now too. He set a few bags on the counter, rethinking how he felt about Cronus for the thousandth time.

"Kankri acts like nothing happened though, so do all of you." Sollux didn't know why he protested this. Truthfully, he wanted something to talk him out of falling for Cronus like he was. Anything would work. Mituna looked suspicious then gave a shrug.

"Psi died, if you want to know the truth. I needed everyone's help to keep you with me so in the end we all pushed aside the bullshit and worked together. Mennah and Cro helped me get that lawyer, Tulip and Kurloz supported me. Everyone else helped by finding me a job, getting me parenting books, just general advice." Mituna looked a bit awkward then smiled at his younger brother. "I mean, I owe them all that really. I mean, I was what, 16 at the time. No job, no hope of keeping you, and the only adult I had trusted was Psi. It has been a living nightmare, but we got the house, food, warmth." Sollux wandered a bit closer to his older brother who was putting away cans of food.

"I got you." Sollux said it almost quietly. His eyes were a little watery. He had forgotten everything that happened after Psi died. Mituna noticed Sollux looked upset. He put an arm around his younger sibling and tugged him close.

"I got you too." It was a promise. Sollux put his arms around Mituna, hugging him tightly.

" 'Una…'m sorry." Sollux's voice cracked. Mituna gave his all to keep Sollux with him even if everyone else thought Sollux should be in care. Mituna didn't want care and he sure as hell didn't want to lose his little brother in the shuffled of the protective services. Mituna rubbed his younger brother's back with a small sigh.

"Its okay, you were mad, I was mad. I wasn't being your brother. You didn't need me to try and be your parent. You needed your brother and I…I over reacted." Mituna squeezed Sollux lightly. "I just…I don't want you hurt like I was you deserve more than that, but…I can't stop you from making bad choices and learning. I'm…I'm sorry too." The hug lasted several minutes, Sollux never knew he could actually miss physical and talking with his brother. He felt a lot better now. He pulled back.

"Can we finish bringing stuff in?" he asked with a slight smile. "I want to game at some point." He stuck his tongue of at the older who chuckled in amusement.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Is he going to be there?" Feferi giggled over the video chat causing Sollux to roll his eyes. She was bothering him since the start. He had almost given in when her and her girlfriend started to bug him about it. Feferi was one of his closest friends now, however; he still stood firm on not kissing and telling. "Come on, Carptor! It's just me!"

"FF, I haven't even told Tuna! Can we talk about something else now?" He was not looking at the screen directly due to the fact he was gaming. This whole damn week was an emotional roller coaster of hell. "I don't know anything exciting happen to you?" He threw his hands up losing the game match he was currently in. Cheating damn asshole, fine, they want to play dirty. Sollux had no problems getting dirty.

"No. Come on! I can probably take you out shopping tomorrow so you can get something hot to wear!" Sollux hid his face with his hand before glaring at the camera on the computer. Oh like hell he was going shopping and dressing up like Eridan's party mattered. Social suicide, no thanks. "Don't give me that look, grumpy gills! Kanaya has been dying to style your hair and there's this great new clothing store at the mall!" The Gemini rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"FF...I'm not giving anymore for anyone reasons to question my masculinity. I'm a geeky nerd who stays inside all day and lost my virginity to a guy! All I need is some earrings and I might as well be gender fluid or whatever the fuck." He took a short pause. FF might get upset over that comment. "Not that I have anything against them. I think you're great FF." The girl giggled a bit. Well at least she wasn't angry with him.

"Always forget about that don't you? No worries! It still messes with Eridan so it's all fun and games!" Sollux flopped back on his bed giving a groan. He hadn't even thought of himself as gay until now. Sleeping with one dude didn't make you gay, did it? Not that he had an issue with it but like…Mituna was straight. His brother had a lot of straight friends. Maybe that's why Mituna was so mad about it? Sollux shook his head, no, Mituna use to date guys. No need to make a big deal out of nothing.

"So, I'm going shopping with you and who tomorrow morning?" Sollux looked at the screen to see the girl's face light up brightly when he asked the question.

"Whaaale, Kanaya, and I think Tavros was actually coming out with us! Karkat might show up to help now that you're coming with us!"

"Are you saying I need a lot of help, FF?"

"I'm saying I can't do it all myself, Sol."


	5. Leading Up To

**Chapter 5: Leading Up To…**

Going to the mall is not Sollux's idea of fun. Saturday morning comes around, and he has little choice in the matter. Feferi was a lot stronger than she let on and she would have back up. Best to just go along with her. As his dream world fades into bright blinding sun, he notices a figure looming. A scowling white-haired demon is standing over him when he wakes. Ah, not a demon, much worse. Vantas.

"Get your ass up, Captor." The boy growled. "Fef is buying coffee and I would like to get my fucking caramel macchiato without hearing about how "White-Girl" I'm acting, for once. So, hurry your ass up." Sollux sighed loudly dragging himself out of bed, clothes were thrown in his face. "Look decent for once too." Came a demanding growl now from the door way. Footsteps soon lead down the hall, Sollux wanted to yell. Fuck today, fuck today hard.

* * *

Cronus was already awake, helping Eridan with the pool. "Did ya invite Ruffio?" Eridan asked his brother in a casual tone. Cronus quirked a brow before nodding.

"Yeah, him 'nd Damara are planning on bringing this Japanese shit ta drink. He says it's better than vodka." Cronus was moving the pool side chairs. Eridan gave a loud sigh. It made Cronus quirk a brow. "Why?"

"Theory is he fucked Sollux." Eridan said glancing over to his older brother. "Mituna has been rather hostile ta him." Cronus gave a snort.

"I think Ruffio is over it if that's the case." Cronus played along for Sollux's sake. Suddenly Eridan was right in Cronus' way, glaring at him.

"Don't even think about going near Sollux." Eridan suddenly snapped. "He doesn't need a vulture like you when he's broken hearted." Cronus felt his grip tighten on the chair. That made it hard not to announce he fucked Sollux. Any damn think to bring Eridan down a notch.

"Didn't plan on it, chief." He had to force himself not to growl at him. In his mind he was screaming at his brother all the things he did to Sollux, how he got the Captor to beg for him and cry out. Eridan looked his brother over slowly.

"An' none of that bullshit from last night." Cronus gritted his teeth.

"It was a joke, come on." A smirk tugged at Cronus' lips. He could have kissed Sollux if Tuna didn't throw the cart into his side.

* * *

Feferi had handed Sollux and Karkat a credit card and kept one for herself and Kanaya at the start of the trip. This was typical. Everyone knew Feferi's mom was loaded, and Feferi loved to squander that money as much as she could. Sollux assumed Feferi and her mother worked some sort of arrangement out, but he wasn't clear on what exactly the deal was.

Everyone hung out together at the first few stores. Spencers, giggling and laughing at the sex toys in the back. One or two looking rather tempting, it wasn't like the employees bothered to card anyone, plus Porrim was working. Hot topic; mostly to satisfy Karkat's needs. A few things were mildly interesting to Sollux, he was a fan of the hair dye they had. He grabs a bottle of the red dye, reading it carefully. Vriska said she used this brand to dye the tips of her hair. Sollux bought it when no one was looking, something to try out later. Then it was to an Victoria Secrete. Karkat looked uncomfortable watching Kanaya and Feferi hold up various bras or panties. Feferi managed to convince Karkat he would like some of the lotion they sold. After all that it was swimsuit time.

"So, he pours syrup all over it!" Karkat huffed swirling his mostly empty drink now. "I didn't know what the fuck to do. What are you supposed to do with a dick dripping in sugar and tree sap?" Sollux rolled his eyes looking through the various swim trunks. How the hell did Karkat fall for that cool kid prick anyways? Dave was alright, not Sollux's personal cup of tea.

"I don't think syrup helps with swallowing." Sollux grumbled back making Karkat nod. He thought over how the pair got together. It was a big deal, at the time. Dave just got out of something with Terezi, Karkat was with her before him. They all three hung out like an awkward threesome. Then it was just one-day Karkat went for it. Some sleep over Karkat just grabbed Dave's face, yelled something, and kissed him.

"It really doesn't, I don't even like syrup that much." Karkat sighed loudly. "Then his fucking brother comes in and it's…it's just a damn mess now." Sollux could really care less about Karkat and Dave's odd sex life though. He starts to tune out the story. He was pretty sure he heard this story before anyways. This was the part Dave's oldest Bro threw a puppet sex toy at the pair. Sollux gave a slight snicker, those things made Strider shriek in the most unholy way.

Sollux tried on a few more things, mostly because Karkat demanded it, swim trucks had long since been picked out. He hated the booty shorts and loathed the tight jeans he had to force himself into. Arguing with Karkat was out of the question though. Sollux felt so odd coming out of the dressing room and waiting to be judged by one of his best friends.

"I feel stupid, KK." Sollux grumbled shifting in the jeans, christ, he could feel his nuts twist uncomfortably, his dick felt plastered to the inside of his thigh. "And fucking uncomfortable as hell." He grumbled in a bitter tone.

"Some people pay more of a price to actually look good. You need to pay a bigger price than most, obviously." Karkat was looking over more tight-fitting clothes. "If Ruffio is who you're after then you sure as hell need to pay a bigger price than most." Karkat pulled booty shorts from a shelf looking as if he was considering them. Sollux glared at the clothing like hell he was going to wear that.

"I'm not wearing that." Sollux snapped finding it odd to walk in the tight pants. "And no its not Ruffio!" He felt like his dick was being pinched. He huffed and adjusted them only for Karkat to cross his arms.

"You're being a baby about this. It's fucking lame." Karkat was shoving more clothes at his friend. "I know it sure as hell isn't Cronus. Dude's a bigger tool than Eridan." Sollux felt his stomach clench up hearing about both brothers. That had been drawing on his mind.

"I mean, I don't think it's possible to be a bigger tool than Eridan." Sollux was shouting over the dressing room wall. Eridan after all had seen them nearly kiss, but so had Tuna. Sollux felt a frown on his lips, what Tuna said was still in his head. He used to do it to Kan and Porrim all the time… "Cronus seems more tamed…I guess." Sollux heard Karkat snort.

"He's a fuck head. Can't keep his dick in his pants and doesn't care what happens afterwards." Karkat growled. "Eridan is needy and clingy, he wouldn't do the shit Cro does. Eri has a heart." Sollux scoffed at that. Eridan was a manipulative spoiled asshole. If he didn't find Eridan so pathetic, he'd probably just ignore everything Eridan ever said to him.

"I rather deal with Cro than ED, at least I know what Cro's end goal is." Sollux said it under his breath. He assumed Karkat didn't hear him or ignored it. The thought still rolled in his head though. After what Tuna told him and Karkat thought of him…being with Cronus could hurt a lot of people he was close to. Fear rolled Sollux's stomach next. They wouldn't find out because he was never going to admit to it.

"He broke Kankri's heart." Karkat said sounding like he was right next to the changing room door. "If I had it my way, I'd figure out what would hurt him the most, and make him watch it burn." Karkat's voice was a lot colder than it usually was. He sounded dead serious. "I don't think he loves anything more than himself though, fucking prick." Sollux swallowed back his reply to his friend. He felt a sudden rush of guilt.

Sollux clutched the clothes he had in his hand and shuddered. His best friend wanted to destroy the guy he slept with, had feelings for. Sollux didn't want to hurt Karkat. That was his best friend since birth, practically. He then thought about what Tuna told him. Everyone let Cronus off at the time because of what happened with Psi. Cronus helped with lawyers and fees. So, Cronus did care about his friends, but he was human, prone to be self-prioritizing. Sollux shouldn't feel terrible because he slept with him. Then a half shirt was tossed over the changing room walls.

"Try that one on!" Karkat called out only for Sollux to throw it back over.

"Over my dead fucking body. I'm supposed to catch eyes not look like a hooker." The shirt was thrown back.

"Ruffio fucking loves the way Damara dresses, I saw some fishnets somewhere hold on." Footsteps shuffle away.

"KK!" Sollux yelled not wanting to even attempt stockings let alone something like fishnets, he had his manly pride damnit. "I didn't fuck Ruffio!" His face burned in shame. Christ. He thought about just saying yes it get the annoyance out of the way.

After a few more hours of arguing finally Sollux settled on a few clothes and agreed to wear them to the pool party. Sollux and Karkat soon met back up with Fef and Kanaya, all of which piled back into Feferi's car. Karkat was dropped off at Dave's apparently his boyfriend has all his pool stuff. Sollux asked to be dropped off back at his home, but the girls had other plans for the Gemini.

The hacker stayed at Feferi's with Kanaya since the two girls insisted on helping him with his look. Which meant they would go get ready first while he sat on the bed feeling awkward as hell, even though Fef had been a dude at one point and Kanaya had no interest in men. It's always awkward for him anyways. They would always ask him stupid questions like does my bra match my panties or does this bra make my chest look bad. Just because he preferred guys didn't mean he didn't occasionally enjoy the female body. He could admire the fact Kanaya was somewhat muscular, her curves gave way to her structure. It was impressive really. Then you could see where Feferi wore extra material to make her hips bigger or force her body to curve like other women's. A corset was her usual choice, extra padded bras, and so on. It was so damn odd for Sollux. He tried to focus on a game rather than his two girl friends changing and giggling about his blushing face. By the time the girls had finished getting ready it was two thirty. Sollux was slightly panicked about being on time for everything. Kanaya insisted he had nothing to worry about. Feferi and her had already planned on being late, fashionably so.

The Gemini was shoved into the bathroom where Kanaya went right to work on his hair. She trimmed it slightly before shoving him into the shower demanding he wash off any hair but also to use a specific soap. Sollux knew the soap rather well since Feferi always smelled of it. He was about to complain when Feferi called out it was ten minutes till three. Quickly he washed himself off and stepped out only to attacked by Kanaya with a towel. She tied the towel tightly around his waist before ordering him back down on the chair, so she could take care of his hair. Sollux was making sounds of protest to which Kanaya supplied.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Sollux. I understand I am an attractive woman. It is flattering you think so as well, but I enjoy our strict friendship more than possible wild romps we could share. Plus, Rose would be rather upset if I didn't allow her to have her fun as well." Kanaya kept her overly pleasant smile, but Sollux felt like dying. Lovely, so the women were bi and like to have conquests together? "You are a bit much for my personal tastes, but rose would adore the chance. She loves the analytical conversations you two have." All the while she was helping Sollux with his look. Sollux swore he could die then and there and all would be right with the world again.

Once Kanaya finished with his hair he was shoved out of the bathroom. Feferi already laid out his newly bought clothes along with a bag that had a bee for the brand logo. Kanaya chuckled softly at the male's shyness over getting dressed in front of women. Feferi found it equally amusing considering the fact she still had her "items". She made a point of telling Sollux that again. It didn't ease him. After all, Feferi was still a girl, and staring at him. By the time everyone was ready to go it was almost three thirty, but they all left the house rather quickly even with Sollux feeling slightly more out of place than normal. His jeans were tight, and he felt like he was harassed the whole morning. The girl's hearts were in the right place, he knew they cared.

* * *

Cronus leaned back in a pool side chair, echoes of joyful cries bounced off walls and pillars in the indoor pool room. Most everyone was already there, but no one Cronus was particularly excited for. Well, maybe Danara, but she was wrapped around Ruffio's finger now. A few had already jumped in the pool, a few had the cook making some food, and others were dancing but no one caught the oldest Ampora's eyes. Eridan did say Sollux was coming, yeah? Shit, maybe he changed his mind at the last minute or something. That would be disappointing. Probably a lot more disappointing for Eridan though, Cronus would be glad in a sense. He wouldn't have to watch Eridan try and jump into Sollux's pants. Then came a commotion from the pool.

"Yooooooo! Tuna!" Ruffio shouted from the pool. The oldest Captor spun away from his girlfriend and smiled widely at his friend. "Your little bro is turning heads." Nitram pointed towards the entrance to the back causing Mituna to jerk his head quickly that direction.

Sollux felt his stomach twist with unease as they neared the pool. Feferi shot him a slight glare for his nervous behavior and quickly took his arm attempting to show him that he could be proud of himself. The Gemini caught onto his friend's proud strides and matched her in perfect time, but he was mostly focused on his feet.

Eridan practically dropped a whole plate of finger foods upon seeing Sollux Captor striding forward. The nerd wasn't so confident that much, it was usually when he was stalking away from Eridan that the youngest Ampora would see his friend's strides. Seeing Sollux coming toward him now, and Sollux's gaze shift up to in front of him. It was stunning. The usually shy and shut in nerd was now half naked in Eridan's house. Upon seeing Feferi with Sollux, Eridan knew instantly the overly cheery girl had her hand in this change. His train of thought was broken by a shrill whistle made by Dirk.

"Still sporting some love bites, lil-Captor!" The oldest Strider called out earning a few laughs to which Sollux simply flipped him off for. Mituna looked a bit angry, but Latula quickly swooped in giving the younger Captor a wink of encouragement. Feferi was quickly off to the pool handing off her bag to the Gemini before jumping in. Kanaya handed her bag off to the hacker as well making a steady path to her girlfriend. The hacker looked slightly annoyed but shrugged walking over to Eridan to figure out where he could put their bags at.

The oldest Ampora couldn't help the fact his eyes were drawn towards the hacker. The marks he made a week prior were still faintly clear on the other's pale skin. Too bad that wouldn't daunt Eridan in the slightest. As far as most everyone else at the party knew Sollux didn't know or care too much about hooking up again with his one-night stand. Cronus couldn't say he felt the same. The Gemini's trunks were black and yellow checkered which oddly fit him. Cronus also noticed the other had his hair style a bit differently, the back was spiked up mostly. A thought that kept coming back to the greaser's mind was how long until he could taste the other on his lips again. The sneaky idea of fucking him in the pool was very tempting in fact. Doing it right in from of Mituna and him not even having a clue as to what was happening. Cronus shifted his legs to cross.

"ED, you got a place I can put our dry clothes?" Eridan felt his face heat up slightly as he was suddenly face to face with Sollux. The Gemini was thin but it was easy to tell he did some sort of working out since muscles lightly shaped the pale skin. Honestly, if Eridan didn't know any better, he would have mistaken Sollux for a runner. Quickly, Eridan scrambled to set down the food tray he had in his hands and lead Sollux over to a side room.

"Yeah, just leave them by the sliding door for now." Eridan had to focus hard not to stutter. Sollux gave a nod quickly walking over to the door and bending over to place the bag down. Eridan felt his heart flutter for a moment as he caught sight of the Gemini's ass. It wasn't big by any means but was rather shapely for being small. In fact, Sollux was rather shapely in general. How did he overlook Sollux for so long, and how the hell did he miss the chance to be Sollux's one-night fling? He wandered how did Sollux look splayed out, begging. He licked his lips. He wanted that. The youngest Ampora quickly looked away feeling slightly flustered. He quickly ran for the pool.


	6. Tainted Love

**Chapter 6: Tainted Love**

As the party went on most everyone ended up in the pool and as the day got darker drinks were brought out. Sollux refused any alcohol but did take an energy drink Karkat handed off to him. At least someone there understood what was drinkable. Mituna stayed on a floatie with Latula curled up against him. Kanaya and Rose were sitting on the steps in the shallow end. Eridan was playing a bit of pool volley ball with a few other people. Cronus happened to notice that Sollux was just wading in the pool, lazily floating along. A smirk crossed his lips as he decided to finally join the rest in the pool.

"Hey, Babe." Sollux turned around at the familiar greeting not surprised to see Cronus there. "What ya doin' off by yourself?" The younger gave a shrug watching the older closely as he swam up beside him. He could already feel his heart throb painfully. "Ya look damn good, ya know." Cronus drifted next to Sollux, eyes trailing over his form. He still remembered the younger thought he wanted nothing else but a quick fuck. That was the plan, but he couldn't lie how the thought now often felt disgusting to him, even now.

"Thanks. KK helped me with it. Pretty annoyed I'm still not telling anyone who I slept with." The Gemini didn't move away even though he felt uneasy with how close he was. Cronus was just messing with him, trying to make him flustered. Sollux glanced around, everyone else was busy with their own things to notice the two of them chatting. "Not that it matters or anything...I'm sure it doesn't." Cronus' face fell slightly at the comment, but he tried to keep it hidden.

"It's pretty dark out already." The older said moving closer hooking an arm around the hacker's waist. "No pool lights on this end." Sollux felt his face heat up a bit as he caught onto what Cronus was implying to him. "That game will be going on for a while." The smoker hesitantly pulled the Captor towards him, and Sollux allowed himself to be moved feeling nervousness rise in his stomach. As much as he wanted to say yes to the older, he couldn't do this to Karkat again or his brother.

"When did you guys plan on coaxing everyone inside?" Sollux asked hoping to divert the conversation. Cronus held back a chuckle as he shifted his hands to the smaller's hips.

"Whenever Eri decides." Ampora lowered his voice a bit speaking softly. "I wouldn't mind being back inside you though." The hacker made a startled sound causing a deep chuckle to come from Cronus. "Renew the old marks. Let everyone know you're taken." Sollux shuddered, it was official, Cronus was a lot worse than Eridan. Was this Cronus admitting to wanting more?

"I'm not though. It was a drunken night. I'm not sleeping with you again." Sollux spoke in a firm serious tone. He wasn't going to let Cronus rid him of rational thought. "Don't act like it matters if I'm mad at you or not. It was a mistake." The younger moved quickly away and pulled himself out of the pool. Damn. He was so close to giving in. He needed to leave. Now. Sollux walked toward his brother floating on the water when Cronus came jogging up to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Kitten. I didn't mean to come on so strong." Cronus was just as lost and confused as Sollux was with their mess of emotions. He could admit part of him just wanted more sex but then there was the other part. Sollux needed to know about the other part too. The hacker turned quickly on the smoker with fury in his eyes. Cronus didn't get how embarrassing this would be, how many people would hate him for owning up to the act. Now he was making it worse by playing these games in public. If Karkat or Mituna found out…

"Leave me alone!" Sollux snapped loudly causing everyone to turn to them. Mituna looked ready to jump off the float, let Latula sink or swim, but Eridan reached the two first.

"What's goin' on?" Eridan asked in a harsh tone glaring at his older sibling. "I already talked about this with you." Cronus noticed how his younger brother gently laid an arm cross Sollux's shoulders. Something inside Cronus turned to anger. Eridan didn't even know the first damn thing about Sollux and here he was moving in like a damn knight.

"Don't involve ya, piss off." The older Ampora hissed looking ready to throw a punch at his younger brother. Cronus' fists were clenched.

"Sol, is my guest. It involves me." The younger sneered knowing the older wouldn't be stupid enough to hit him. For that matter hit him over what? "Come on, I'll get ya a towel, and you can stay in my room." Eridan was leading Sollux inside. Cronus watched the pair disappear, anger swirling in his stomach. He glanced over his shoulder. Mituna was giving him a death look. Kankri was staring with a blank expression. Cronus rolled his eyes and headed inside as well. None of them would approve.

* * *

Eridan paced nervously in his bedroom, Sollux was currently in the bathroom, going over the mental list in his head. He had some of Sollux's favorite movies laying out for the hacker to choose from, a few various snacks he knew the nerd loved, and finally he had the perfect number of blankets spread out on his bed. Honestly, the swimmer had little idea how this could go. Captor could get angry with him or get upset and leave. Eridan didn't know why he assumed the other would just leave, but he had it on good authority the Gemini only took so much before ripping someone a new one.

Sollux walked back to Eridan's room humming some obscure song he had learned from FF's girlfriend. Japanese had fantastic music. Once he opened the door to the swimmer's bedroom he was slightly surprised any trouble at all had been taken to make sure he was comfortable. Eridan plopped down on his bed and gave the hacker a slightly bored look; however, he was wondering if Sollux could have worn any tighter clothes. The apparel hugged the thin nerd tightly but, amazingly, still made him look stunning.

"I thought we could watch a movie while waitin' for everyone else to get out 'a ta pool." The Ampora spoke up after a moment. The hacker looked unsure but quickly saw the _Dark Crystal_ and pointed it out to Eridan.

"I haven't seen that one in a while actually, if you're cool with that." The gemini walked over to some of the snacks picking up a bag of blue sharks along with a couple red monster energy drinks. Eridan got up fumbling slightly with the movie before returning to the bed with the remote. The hacker snickered a bit but mostly snacked lightly.

"I've never actually had one 'a those energy drinks." The aquarius admitting watching the nerd take a rather large gulp from one of the cans.

"Like any kind or just this brand?" Sollux asked opening up the blue sharks leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "Personally, I hate Red Bull. Huge fan of NOS and Monster. There's this one brand that make honey flavored ones that are okayish." He held his open can of Monster out to Eridan. "You can try it if you want, it's like Code Red times two." The swimmer looks slightly sick at the prospect of trying the drink but takes the can anyways.

"I've never had any kind 'a energy drink. Swim team, remember? Coach preaches against this stuff every day. Flippin' annoyin'." Eridan frowns slightly before taking a small sip. He was slightly surprised the drink ticked the back of his throat like alcohol would, but it didn't burn in anyway. It tasted kind of good past the chemicals. "Not bad, not my personal favorite but not bad." Sollux snicker at the swimmer before taking back his drink.

"I like it." The Gemini bit the head off one of the gummy sharks with a wicked smile before his attention turned to the TV, and the smile turned soft at the sight of an old favorite. "I remember Psi use to make me and Tuna memorized every line of this movie. Even did it for Halloween one year." The hacker took another gulp of his drink starting to chew off the white underside of the gummy shark.

"Dad use ta make Cro and I swim laps at least twenty a day." Eridan shrugged leaning back against the headboard as well. "Cro stopped when he was thirteen, an' I kept doin' it when I reached that age." The swimmer smiled slightly thinking about the only thing that made his father proud of him. He quickly leaned over and snagged a gummy shark from Sollux. "Sorry 'bout Cro. If I noticed sooner, I would have done somethin'."

"It's whatever, ED." The Gemini sighed finishing off his first shark then grabbing another. "He can't take a hint and that's not your fault." Eridan stole another sip of Sollux's drink to wash down the overly plastic taste of the cheap gummies.

"Yeah, well, I don't like him makin' my guests feel uneasy." Sollux took back his drink and took another sip of it shrugging.

"ED, it's fine seriously." The swimmer made a noise of frustration.

"Sol, I don't like it." The hacker raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like Tuna dry humping Tulip all the time, but I deal with it." Eridan rubbed his temples trying his best not to snap.

"It's different, alright? I can't explain it any better than that! I don't even know why he's inta ya now!" Sollux felt his face heat up a bit. That was an interesting thought. "Ya never shown any interest in him before then suddenly he's all fuckin' over ya."

"Why does it matter?" Eridan opened his mouth to say something but slowly shut it again. "Well? I'm waiting." The swimmer hesitated for a long moment then sighed loudly.

"Sol…" The Aquarius shifted a bit. "It just does!" He huffed in frustration. "It just matters! He doesn't need ta treat ya like that." Sollux scoffed.

"Yet how you treat me is perfectly fine." The swimmer rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Sollux.

"I don't know! Just…" Eridan growled running a hand through his hair. "Do ya serious have a thing for the person ya slept with last weekend or not?"

"I don't see why that matters. It happened, I'm sure we both see it as a mistake." Sollux grumbled munching on yet another shark. "I'm not going to be the person he goes to, so he can get his dick wet." The swimmer looked over the hacker for a moment.

"Sol…" He spoke rather softly. "I...I can treat ya better." Sollux raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"I hope that you mea-" Sollux was cut off by rough demanding lips on his own. The hacker went to shove the other away but was held tighter against the swimmer. The Gemini remained tense and trembling terrified to really do anything. Eridan gave a soft growl before attempting to push Sollux down further on the bed; however, the open energy drink spilt about this moment causing Eridan to jerk back quickly. Almost immediately Sollux jumped off the bed and ran out of the room not caring he energy drink now staining his new clothes. His thoughts were ten thousand other places.

* * *

Cronus huffed as he came out of his own bathroom. His sweats were hung loosely on his hips, and his towel draped over his head. What the hell was wrong with him? So, what if Eri had an interest in Sollux? Plenty of other tails to chase. He pulled the towel off his head hanging it loosely around his neck. Did he want other tails? A week ago, he was trying to get into even Kankri's pants but...did sleeping with the mini-Captor really change him? He shook his head and huffed pushing open his bedroom door. He was about to close the door when a hand caught it.

"Hey, can you let me in?" Cronus frowned as he looked over the trembling Captor before letting him into the room. "Thanks." The smoker took another glance over Sollux before sighing softly and heading to his dresser.

"Ya want a change 'a clothes? I think I got some shorts and shirt I can't wear anymore. If ya don't mind the smell of smoke." The hacker took a few breaths shrugging.

"I don't mind it. Psi smoked. I'm just not use to it anymore." Cronus dug around for a few moments before tossing a few clothes at Sollux.

"I can keep my head turned, if ya prefer." Sollux was already stripping out of his own clothes causing the smoker to flush slightly before turning around. "Not that ya have ta tell me or anthin' but somethi' happen?" The Gemini pulled up the pair of shorts before answering him.

"Yeah, I'm just not good with social interactions. Psi use to say he'd be surprised the day I lost my virginity because I could hardly say hi to people without having a panic attack when I was younger." Cronus chuckled softly at the thought recalling a memory of seeing Sollux hiding behind his older brother practically crying. Sollux slid on the oversized shirt smiling a bit at how warm the fabric felt. His clothes were rather thin feeling.

"Ya can stay in here if ya want. I was about ta grab a shirt and get everyone inside anyways. Don't think anyone is goin' ta come in here." The younger shifted slightly before nodding. "The mini-fridge has some stuff in it. Just some pop and stuff for a sandwich, if ya want." The hacker moved slowly towards the bed still looking upset. The older hesitantly walked over to him and slowly sat down on the bed. "Do ya want me ta stay?" Sollux gave a small nod his cheeks a bright red.

"That would be great." The Gemini sat next to the Aquarius with a soft sigh. "I really need someone who isn't going to flip shit right now." Cronus hesitantly put an around the smaller's shoulders.

"That bad?" The Gemini leaned into the older slightly feeling somewhat comforted by the smell of smoke and what he thought was Old Spice body soap.

"Well, Eridan just kissed me out of nowhere. I knocked over my drink then ran." The smoker felt his rage rise but it subsided when Sollux started rubbing at his eyes rather fiercely. "I didn't know what to fucking do! It wasn't like I had an actual choice in it. It happened then suddenly I couldn't stop it. I don't know how to fucking handle this! The older sighed softly.

"I can go get Mit if ya want me ta." Sollux shook his head rapidly. "Then do ya want me ta go?" Another rapid headshake. "Ya want me ta take ya home?" The hacker didn't move for a moment then gave a small nod.

"If you don't have anything else to do." Cronus shook his head and stood up removing his towel from his shoulders, tossing it on the floor, then heading to his dresser once more grabbing up a random shirt.

"Nah, ain't like Eri really needs me here. Do ya want me ta get your bag?" Sollux shook his head. "Ya know where your shoes are then, chief?" Again, the Gemini shook his head. "Thats fine. Just watch your step." The smoker slid on his shirt then snagged his car keys off the dresser. "We better get goin' if your hopin' ta avoid Eri." Cronus motioned the younger to the door as he walked over to it.

The trip to the car port was a quiet one. Luckily, they didn't run into anyone while they headed out. Cronus didn't try to start a conversation somehow sensing the Gemini wasn't really wanting to talk. If the smoker was being honest, he was pissed off Eridan thought it was a good idea to pressure the hacker into something like that. Then again was he any better? They weren't really friends though. Wasn't Eri supposed to be the mini-Captor's friend or some shit? He should have known Sollux would have panicked like he did. It was interesting, to be truthful. Sollux had to understand a whole situation before he made any decision as to what he should do.

Once in the car Sollux appeared to relax a bit which made Cronus feel a bit better, but he was still pissed off at his younger brother. The drive was rather quiet as well. Cronus kept his music on a soft hum mostly just background noise. Occasionally, Sollux would mouth the words to a few of the songs which made the older smile to himself, at least the hacker had a wide variety of music he listened to. When Cronus pulled up in front of the Captor household Sollux stared at it for a moment before opening his door but before he stepped out of the car he looked over at Cronus.

"You want to hang out? Tuna ain't here and I guess I'm not going to be doing anything really." The smoker gave a chuckle before turning off his car.

"Sure thing, chief, if that's what ya really want." Sollux gave a half smile before slowly getting out of the car. Cronus followed the younger up to the door not at all surprised when the Gemini picked up a bee that was hiding a spare key. When the door opened Sollux quickly placed the key back in its spot before pushing open the door and flipping on the lights.

"Sorry the place might be a mess. I haven't cleaned in a while, and Tuna doesn't give a shit normally." The older gave a following the older into the house shutting the door behind him. The house wasn't that messy. School stuff laid scattered and a few cans, and dishes were spread out but other than that it was nice. Family pictures on the wall, little knick-knacks placed randomly around, and shoes by the door in an orderly manner. "Thanks for bringing me home by the way." Cronus gave a shrug slipping off his shoes.

"Not a problem. Don't blame ya for wantin' ta be home plus I get ya all to myself for a while so its a double win." The gemini burst out laughing much to the smoker's surprise. After the younger recovered from his fit he kept a soft smile.

"Ehehe, yeah, double win." Cronus just gave a smile at the younger's comment plopping himself down on the couch. "I'm going to make some tea. Just make yourself comfortable." The hacker left the room after that leaving Cronus to his own devices.

The smoker leaned forward grabbing up the tv remote. After flipping through a few channels, he decided on a channel that was playing Chicago. It had just started which made Cronus amused since he usually had troubles ever getting to movies before they were half way through. Sollux appeared a few moments after the opening song with a couple glasses of tea.

"Good movie choice. I just made your tea like mine since I didn't know how you normally have it." The smoker gave a hum of thanks taking the tea from the younger who sat down once the second glass was taken. Cronus took a small sip expecting it to be overly sweet but shocked that the drink was only mildly sweet.

"Ya put honey in this didn't ya?" Sollux nodded taking a gulp of his own tea his eyes trained on the TV. "It's actually pretty good." The older took a few more sips before placing the glass on one of the end tables.

"Thanks, Psi always made us tea like this when we were upset. He said mom and dad would make it for him when he was younger." The greaser tensed slightly. Psi wasn't their dad? So Sollux didn't know his actual parents? Sollux looked at Cronus with a frown. "You didn't know Psi wasn't my dad, did you?"

"I knew he was Mit's brother. I just thought maybe he had knocked a chick up or something and you were kind just dumped on their doorstep." Cronus said nervously but Sollux only gave a shrug.

"It's possible. I just called Psi that because Tuna did. All I really know is what Psi and Tuna taught me. Tuna always asked the big questions, and I just kind of listened to what I could. If I am Psi's kid, he never let onto it." The hacker placed down his own glass of tea looking slightly mournful. "All I knew was he loved Tuna and I a lot. Our parents died when Tuna was two and I was six months old. Psi was already eighteen, so custody went to him over our uncle Sergio." The greaser shifted a bit and put an arm around Sollux's shoulders once more.

"Hey, let's not talk about sad stuff, chief." The Gemini looked at the older with a tired expression. "I'm sure Psi wouldn't want ya cryin' over him still. He'd want ya ta be happy." The smoker rubbed the back of his own head not sure how to ease the other. "Dad...Dad never told Eri about Mum. I guess that's why Pops is so much harder on him than me. See...I knew Mum. I know Mum died tryin' ta give birth ta Eri. I think Pops is mad at her for leavin' him confused with two kids he had no idea how ta handle." Cronus gave a soft sigh. "I caught Dad cryin' one night. He was stressed, I guess. Hadn't slept in weeks 'cause Eri always cried. I was three at the time. I asked him if he needed a hug." Cronus shrugged. "Pops said he wanted Mum back. He was mad she left him with me and Eri. All I could think to tell him was to have something sweet and think about somethin' happy. Mum always told me that. He kinda just stared at me for a while and started laughin'. After that we shared a bowl a ice cream and he took me back ta bed." Sollux stared at the smoker with curious eyes behind the two-colored eye Cronus swore he saw the wheels in the other's head turning. "So, I think anything Psi did for ya ta make ya happy you should smile about it 'cause that's what he wanted ta do with his actions. Make ya happy."

Sollux didn't say anything for a while. He just kept staring at Cronus as if expecting him to start mocking him or yell at him but instead the greaser just kept an unsure half smile. Slowly the Gemini laid his head on the other's shoulder putting his arms around the older's middle. Cronus wasn't entirely sure how to act so he simply smiled and kept an arm around the hacker. Something felt so right about it. Someone trusted him. Someone put value into what he said. He made someone feel better. The Aquarius stole a glance at the Captor, who once again had his eyes on the TV, and felt a small wave of pride go through himself. Was this what someone could really make him feel like?


End file.
